Episode 105: His Visit: Day Four
|writer=Steve Hawk|director=Ed Bianchi|next= }} Tina wants to see her son; Cissy has a gun in a shoebox; Cass tries to work; John spends the day with Hare Krishnas and masked wrestlers.. Synopsis Hotel, Cass' room: Cass wakes up in the morning, and finds John lying on the floor where she left him. He's staring up at the ceiling, as if he doesn't quite know how to sleep. Yosts' house: As they wake up, Mitch is hoping to talk to Cissy, but they're interrupted by the phone ringing. Cissy answers, and immediately jumps out of bed, screaming at the caller to leave them alone. She hears a car start outside -- and she runs to the door in time to see the blonde woman who arrived last night driving away. Shaun wakes up, and Cissy urgently tells him that he's coming to the shop today. Shaun's supposed to go surfing, but Cissy insists that they're leaving. Mitch asks what's going on, and Cissy says that was Shaun's mother, Tina, on the phone -- she must have read the stories about Shaun in the paper. Cissy says she's damned if she'll let the porn star take her grandson away from her. Hotel, Cass' room: Cass doesn't know what to do with herself now that she's fired. John gestures at her desk, and says, "Work here, Cass." She says that she'd like to, but she doesn't know what he means. He tells her that she needs her camera. She says it's in the trunk of her car, and he holds out his hand for her to come with him. Bill's house: Bill has another telepathic heart-to-heart with Zippy. Bill is upset; Zippy is giving him another instruction, apparently to befriend John. Bill admits that he got along with Freddy, but he resents being ordered around by his parrot. Snug Harbor Motel: Freddy and Palaka watch the rain. Freddy asks when Palaka's going to get his wrist X-rayed, like Dr. Smith told him. Palaka's hesitant; if he goes to the hospital, the police may catch up with him. VFW Bar: Vietnam Joe confronts the bartender, Ernie, about the "practical joke" that they played on him yesterday. Ernie calmly says that Joe never told him the story of abandoning his wounded friend. He listens gravely to Joe's story, which makes Joe feel better. Joe staggers out of the bar, wondering how John could have known. Yost Boards: Cissy brings Shaun to the store, and finds that Kai hasn't come in yet. She tells Shaun to stay in the store, lock the doors, and make sure nobody comes in. Shaun grumbles that he'll never get to surf anymore. Outside hotel: Tina drives up to the hotel, planning to check in. She meets Linc, who's standing outside. Cass and John pass by on their way out, and Linc makes a sarcastic comment. Tina asks Linc if Cass works for him. Linc replies, "Are you working?" Kai's trailer: Cissy rushes to Kai's trailer and pounds on the wall: "KAI! GET TO THE SHOP!" Kai and Butchie wake up, having spent last night together. Cissy screams through the wall that Kai should stay with Shaun, and not let anybody in: "That porno slut who made Shaun with my scumbag son and left him on my doorstep is back in IB!" Butchie and Kai are amazed to hear this news. "Don't let anybody in!" Cissy continues. "She might have hired a lawyer to serve papers! I'm going home -- so that if she comes back, I will be there to put a BULLET in her heart!" Kai whispers a goodbye to Butchie. Hotel, Linc's room: Linc has given Tina money for sex. As they get into his room, though, Linc suddenly gets a pain in his chest. The Pier: Vietnam Joe thinks about what happened in his truck yesterday. He comes around to the idea that he really did heal John. Clubhouse: Cissy comes home, and finds Mitch meditating in his clubhouse. She rants about Tina. Mitch tries to tell her about his levitation, but she's far too wound up over Tina to listen. They fight, and she tells him that he might as well leave. Yost Boards: Kai finds Shaun smoking weed in the shop. She takes it away, and tells him that he needs to stay here. Hotel, Linc's room: Linc's chest pain passes, but he's left feeling weak. Tina wets a washcloth and puts it on his head. He has to pass on the sex, but she tells him she doesn't give refunds. They introduce themselves, and they each recognize the other's name. Yosts' house: Cissy watches as Mitch walks down the driveway from the clubhouse, with a bag. He gets in his car and drives away. Hotel, Linc's room: Linc and Tina talk about Butchie. Linc offers to help her. Street fair: Cass and John go to a lively street fair, where different religious groups are demonstrating -- Christians, Hare Krishnas and other faiths are all dancing, praying and exhibiting. Cass takes out her camera and starts filming. Motel, Butchie's room: Tina visits Butchie, who's furious at her. He accuses her of leaving their son on his parents' doorstep when he was only two hours old. She shoots back that they didn't have a doorstep of their own, and nobody knew where he was. She chokes up as she talks about Shaun, which at least earns her an invitation inside. She says that she wants to see Shaun, at least once. He agrees to put in a word for her with Cissy. Street fair: Cass films a wild Mexican wrestling exhibition. She gets nervous when John climbs into the ring, but within moments, he's hugging the wrestlers and making friends. Yosts' house: Butchie tells Cissy that he thinks Tina should be allowed to see Shaun. Cissy screams at Butchie that he's stupid, and he retreats. She rushes to her closet, where she pulls a shoebox off the top shelf. Inside the shoebox is a handgun. She takes the gun out -- but then starts to shake, and puts it back in the box. Yost Boards: Kai closes up for the day. Shaun asks if his mom has come back, and Kai admits that she has. Diner: Tina meets with Butchie, who tells her the less than stellar results he had with Cissy. Tina tells Butchie about leaving Shaun -- she didn't just leave him on the doorstep. She waited until Cissy came home, and made sure that Shaun was safe before she took off. If she had kept Shaun, she would've fucked up his life; she knew that Shaun would be better off with Cissy. Butchie offers to arrange a meeting. He and Tina leave the diner together. Hotel, Cass' room: Cass and John return from their exciting day. John says, "Work here, Cass," and puts his hand to her face. She rambles, confused -- she doesn't know how to do "this great work". She wonders if she should contact Linc again. "Or, as an alternative, John, you could take your hand off my cheek, and go up in the air, like I saw Mitch Yost do in this very room." He looks at her. "I know that there's something going on," she says, "and I don't doubt that you're in the middle of it, John." She wants to know that she still has some control over this situation. She takes his hand, and puts it on her breast, asking him to go up in the air. "The camera's up in the air," he says. "It's in the camera?" she says. "It's in the camera," he agrees. He puts his hand on his heart. "Work here, Cass." She says that she'll find it in the camera tomorrow, and jumps into bed to rest. Yosts' house: At night, Cissy puts Shaun to bed. Butchie and Tina sit outside the house in Tina's car, talking about old times. Kai approaches the house and sees Butchie and Tina together. Disappointed and angry, she ducks away without Butchie seeing her, and sneaks up to the house. Thinking that it's Tina, Cissy pulls out her gun. Kai comes in, and is horrified to see that Cissy is armed. She tells Cissy that Tina's outside. In bed, Shaun hears Cissy telling Kai that she can't let Tina see him. Kai takes the gun as Butchie and Tina finally come in, holding hands. Butchie says that Tina just wants to take a look at him. Cissy sits at the table, smoking, and tells them that Shaun is sleeping: "Do not wake him up." Tina goes into Shaun's room; he closes his eyes and pretends to sleep. Tina looks at her son, says "Thank you" to Cissy, and leaves. Butchie walks Tina to her car, then walks away. She drives off. Kai leaves, taking Cissy's gun with her. Butchie tries to approach Kai, but she shakes her head and walks away. Defeated, Butchie walks off in the other direction, alone. Motel: Freddy and Palaka look up at the stars. Freddy says that a war is coming -- a bloodbath. He's going to give up his territory in Hawaii. He'll probably end up getting killed. Palaka doesn't know what to say. They watch Butchie come home. Kai's trailer: Kai comes home, upset about Butchie. She collapses against a wall, pulls out the gun and shoots her CD player. Magically, it starts playing the song that she and Butchie were listening to last night. "Fuck you," she says. Hotel bar: Tina enters the bar and finds Linc there; he buys her a drink. She tells him that she saw Shaun, and now she's leaving town. Linc says that nighttime is no time to leave town. "Keep me in the game," he says and they walk out of the bar together... Tally Profanity A running tally of the curse words used in John From Cincinnati. For the series total so far, see Series Tally. *"Fucking": 17 *"Fuck": 6 *"Shit": 3 *"Bitch": 2 *"Fucked up": 2 *"Go fuck yourself": 2 *"Ass": 1 *"Asslicker": 1 *"Ball-buster": 1 *"Bone": 1 *"Come on your face": 1 *"Cunt": 1 *"Dipshit": 1 *"Fuck me": 1 *"Fuck you": 1 *"Fucked": 1 *"Get the fuck out": 1 *"God damn": 1 *"Piss": 1 *"Shitheel": 1 *"Slut": 1 *"Towelheads": 1 *"What the hell": 1 *"Whipping his skippy": 1 *"Whore": 1 John's catchphrases *"Work here, Cass": 4 *"Fuckin' towelheads are going to get themselves eradicated": 1 Notes *This episode averaged 1.3 million viewers, according to the Nielsen ratings. "[http://www.usatoday.com/life/television/news/2007-07-10-nielsens-analysis_N.htm Nielsens: Closer rebounds; few warmed to Earth]", USAToday.com, Gary Levin. July 10, 2007. Cast Regulars *Rebecca De Mornay : Cissy Yost *Garret Dillahunt : Dr. Michael Smith *Greyson Fletcher : Shaun Yost *Willie Garson : Meyer Dickstein *Bruce Greenwood : Mitch Yost *Luis Guzman : Ramon Gaviota *Keala Kennelly : Kai *Austin Nichols : John Monad *Ed O'Neill : Bill Jacks *Luke Perry : Linc Stark *Brian Van Holt : Butchie Yost *Matt Winston : Barry Cunningham Note: Although credited, Garret Dillahunt, Willie Garson, Luis Guzman, & Matt Winston do not appear in this episode. Guest starring *Dayton Callie : Steady Freddy Lopez *Jim Beaver : Vietnam Joe *Paul Ben Victor : Palaka *Emily Rose : Cass *Chandra West : Tina Blake *Larry Brandenburg : Ernie Co-starring *Michael D. Costello : Jokester in VFW Bar *Nora Kirkpatrick : Hotel Bartender Transcript *Transcript of episode 105 References Theories __NOEDITSECTION__ 105